board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(8)Spyro the Dragon vs (9)Morrigan Aensland 2002
Results Tuesday, July 2nd, 2002 Ulti's Analysis As obvious as this match seemed at first, this would wind up being the first match to cause any real controversy among the boards. When people filled out their brackets in 2002, more people filled out their brackets based upon favorites and who they had heard of above anything else, except for in very obvious situations. That said, this was a match that saw most people pick Spyro simply because they had heard of him. Most of GameFAQs isn't that high on fighting games, and because of this, most people had yet to know about Morrigan Aensland or the Darkstalkers series. But once the match started, everyone was given a nice refresher course. Not only did Morrigan beat the hell out of Spyro in this match, but this match wound up coining not one, but two catch phrases that have become board traditions ever since. For those who weren't around back then, Spyro was the original "Wait until the kiddies wake up!!" character; furthermore, Morrigan Aensland was the original TJF (The Jug Factor) character. And because the board wasn't entirely aware of how difficult large scale comebacks were yet, Spyro supporters kept claiming that the kiddies (who are supposedly immune to TJF) would save him. One glance at the results obviously shows that Spyro not only failed to do much of anything, but that Morrigan gained the favor of all the voting demographics throughout the match. It was a brilliant performance on her part, and because people wanted to see Mario go down so badly, the Morrigan over Mario support began after this match. Most knew that it was impossible, but it was still fun to get involved with. Stats and Analysis Before the Match This was supposed to be an easy win for Spyro the Dragon. He was more known to the public and besides fighting games weren't all that popular on GameFAQs and Morrigan is from an obscure fighting series. If it wasn't for this contest most people would have never have known about the Darkstalkers series. After the Match Not only did Morrigan start off with the lead, she was destroying Spyro. It wasn't like people gave up on him. Topics of "Wait until the kiddies wake up" were posted throughout the night because people thought that Spyro would get the kiddy (or morning) vote. No such voting came. Spyro didn't even cut into the percent and if he did it wasn't much, that's how much Morrigan dominated during the match. Morrigan was the first TJF (The Jug Factor) character. Even though the term isn't used anymore it was one of the biggest sayings during the 2002 contest. The way TJF worked was if a person who was the type that always voted in a contest didn't know either character the person would go with the one with boobs probably because of the high number of males on this site (see Male/Female polls). In the end the board wasn't that much in an uproar despite most of them picking Spyro to win, they just figured that just because people know you doesn't mean they would vote for them and there might have been a lot of anti-voting in this match. TJF had taken its first victim, but it wouldn't be its last. Interesting Facts * This was the first upset both seeding and prediction wise. * Started "Wait until the kiddies wake up" * First signs of TJF • Previous Match • Next Match Category: 2002 Contest Matches